


Ten Things I hate about Tom

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, F/M, M/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt:Create a Harry Potter inspired version of "10 Things I Hate About You" with Hermione and Tom as the main characters, instead of Kat and Patrick. All other characters can be your choice. It's up to you. Be creative. Doesn't have to strictly follow the plot in the movie.Must include, but not limited to:-Hermione dancing drunk on the table scene-Tom asking, "What is it with this girl? Does she have Butterbeer flavored nipples?"-Tom getting paid to date Hermione. Doesn't have to be for the same reasons in the movie, if you want to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Create a Harry Potter inspired version of "10 Things I Hate About You" with Hermione and Tom as the main characters, instead of Kat and Patrick. All other characters can be your choice. It's up to you. Be creative. Doesn't have to strictly follow the plot in the movie.
> 
> Must include, but not limited to:
> 
> -Hermione dancing drunk on the table scene  
> -Tom asking, "What is it with this girl? Does she have Butterbeer flavored nipples?"  
> -Tom getting paid to date Hermione. Doesn't have to be for the same reasons in the movie, if you want to change that.

"Theo, she just won't stop interfering. It's like she  _always_  knows when I am getting ready to make a move."

"Mate, why would she even let you near her friend?"

"It's not my fault."

"Yes, it is. We all told you she wasn't your type."

"But-"

"No man, Theo is right... you not only refused to accept that you're  _gay_ , you blamed it on her."

"Blaise-"

"No. Just no. you know she has  _every_  right to be mad at you."

"Seriously.  _You blamed her._  She won't be forgetting that anytime soon."

"I don't need her to  _forget_ , I just need her to be distracted," Draco said before walking away.

"Why do we even  _bother_  Theo?"

"I don't know. I really don't like where this is headed."

"Of all the men, it had to be  _Potter_."

"I know. We should probably figure out what he's planning so we can keep her from hexing his balls off."

"Do we have to?"

"Do  _you_  want to deal with Narcissa?"

"No, no I don't."

Looking back, they probably should have warned Hermione that Draco was in the closet to himself. It was hard for him to get past the years of his father drilling into his head about heirs and what was proper. Narcissa had left Lucius when he was sent to Azkaban, it was just a small infraction, but it was the last straw for her. She had noticed, like basically everyone else, that Draco definitely did not hold any affection for the female form. She knew there were ways around that little biological inconvenience that would still allow the Malfoy blood to carry on.

So, she packed all of Lucius' things and moved him to their French Villa and informed him that he would either agree or she would make his life miserable by making the split very, very public. He did the smart thing and allowed her the quiet divorce- the women of the Black family never made idle threats, and he was fairly certain that  _miserable_  was an understatement.

That had been in Draco's second year, but he was still carrying some of the burdens in his fifth year when he had started dating Hermione. It had taken a while to convince her that he was serious. She knew that as a muggleborn, she wasn't seen as proper wife material by his father... mainly because he told her, repeatedly. It didn't seem wise to enter into a relationship when there was a good chance he would be pushed in another direction like all the other purebloods who had gone from dating to courting for marriage.

 _That_  was a bit of the magical world she would never understand, wizards lived longer but insisted on marriage so early in life.

So after two months of him chasing after her, she gave him a chance. And after the little Valentine's Ball his mother hosted, she agreed to head back to his room... but his plans for the night didn't end how he wanted. In fact, they didn't even  _start_  how he wanted, or start at all if we're being honest. He had been embarrassed and tore her down, for everything from her looks to her blood status. She had almost managed to make it to the entrance hall when Narcissa saw her, barely holding it together and practically running from the house.

It only took one look at Narcissa for Hermione to break, collapsing on the floor asking why she wasn't good enough. Narcissa took the girl in her arms and reminded her of every reason why her son thought of all the girls, she would be it. Narcissa held genuine affection for the little girl and would wind up having a long talk with her son after.

"I'm so sorry Cissa. I must look like a fool."

"No, my dear, the first heartbreak always hurts the most. Don't think on it for one more minute."

And she didn't. Not really. Not until he focused on Harry. Once that happened, she thought about him. A lot. With a great deal of anger. She had mostly healed from the end of their relationship, but it still stung sometimes. He had managed to find every insecurity she had and turned it into a rant on why she wasn't  _enough_  for him to sleep with. She knew in her mind that it was nothing she could actually help- short of some very sketchy spells she had heard rumours about. But her heart still hadn't quite gotten over the pain he caused.

She didn't want her best friend and the closest thing she had to a brother anywhere near the trainwreck that was Draco Malfoy, not until he proved he had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Wednesday when Tom first came to Hogwarts.

The rumour mill was in full swing by the end of the day.

"I heard he accidentally killed one of his classmates so they expelled him."

"I heard he set his house on fire after he was disowned."

"I heard he used an unforgivable and was banned from the country."

"I heard he smokes."

"I heard he slept with all his teachers."

Hermione shook her head, just what this school needed,  _another_  bad boy. She was already tired of him and she hadn't even met him yet. She would avoid that if at all possible.

But of course, that would never happen.

No, as a prefect it was her fucking  _job_  to show him around since pretty much every accepted that Malfoy and Parkinson would never get around to doing it. So instead of his  _own_  fucking house showing him around... it landed on the future head girl.

How the current head girl got out of it, she'll never know.

She was currently waiting for his royal highness to make an appearance at the gates, but the waiting just meant more homework time.

"Great, they sent a bookworm."

She looked up and there he was-  _the new guy_. Great. He  _obviously_ had a high opinion of himself.

She started packing away her work, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Hermione, your tour guide."

He snorted, "Sarcastic, I like it."

"Oh goody, I was hoping for your approval!" She rolled her eyes before continuing on, "Now, I was told you've already been sorted into Slytherin."

He held up his cloak by the patch.

"Good. In we go."

She walked away not sparing him another glance until they hit the front doors. "So, this is where we gather for Hogsmeade weekends. There's the great hall..."

They walked through the school with minimal interaction, he was pretty good at learning new buildings so he didn't have many questions to ask. Soon they approached a small group in the courtyard. They all had green on their robes, so Tom supposed they were Slytherin as well.

The blonde one was the first to talk, "Granger, how's Harry?"

She stiffened and the black haired boy hit the blonde upside the head.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy. This is your new stray, do try not to break him."

She turned and went to walk away, but the blonde-  _Malfoy_  opened his mouth, "Sure, I'll stay away from him... but he'll come to me eventually love."

A quick flick of her wand as she walked away turned his hair red, it did not match his complexion. The dark haired boy was smirking and the dark-haired girl was trying to fix it. Though, the strange orange she settled on didn't seem much better.

"So you've met the resident swot."

"Yeah. Tom Riddle."

"Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott," Draco said, pointing everyone out.

"Charmed."

Theo snorted.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm fine Harry, just Malfoy bothering me."

"I don't know why you let him rile you up so much. He doesn't seem that bad."

She rolled her eyes, Harry wouldn't get it and she wasn't about to admit exactly how last Valentine's Day went for her.

"HERMIONE!"

She was  _partially_  thankful for the interruption of that conversation. Though, a giddy Lavender wasn't much better.

"Yes?"

"We saw you with the new boy. Tell us all about him."

She just looked at them. Apparently, they were serious. "He's quiet."

"Oooo. Tall, dark, handsome  _and_  broody."

"And he's a bit of a jerk."

"You think everyone is."

Another eye roll sent the girls off to share the new knowledge on the mysterious new boy. She found her book and started to read again, leaning against Harry and kicking her feet over the arm of the couch. He tossed an arm over her, resting his hand on her knee and letting her get more comfortable.

"But really Hermione, one day you'll have to tell me why."

"I know Harry. I know... Just... not now."

* * *

Theo sat next to Tom at the table as lunch started, "So, you're the new guy."

"And you're Theo. No offence, but I don't think we'll get along."

"Saying  _no offence_  doesn't help make something less insulting. Might as well just own being an arse."

Tom raised his eyebrow and looked over the boy who was obviously not leaving.

"Anyway, you didn't tell me  _why_  you think we won't get along so I'd rather ignore that bit."

"Fine, you hang out with that one," he said, pointing at Draco.

"No, I don't. He comes to me when he's stuck in Arthmancy."

"Ah. And?"

"And he still hasn't realized I give him the most annoying solutions each time."

Tom nodded, "Perhaps I was mistaken before."

Theo snorted, "Don't hurt yourself pretty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have abandoned this and give FULL PERMISSION TO ANYONE TO COMPLETE IT IN ANY WAY YOU SEE FIT TO.   
> If you want it, go for it.  
> I'm sorry I couldn't finish it.   
> I am barely in the fandom anymore, and it hurt to let this go.


End file.
